


Good Boys

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Femdom, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee has two mouths for her spike, but she needs to make sure the two mechs enjoy themselves as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be much....MUCH longer than it is.... sorry.

"Sit down, Optimus. Otherwise Smokescreen won’t be able to reach you."

Faceplates reddening, Optimus shifts from his position on his knees and nearly doubled over to sitting on the floor.

Smokescreen, glossa still sliding along Arcee’s spike, is finally able to reach the Prime’s spike now.

With a quiet groan as the rookie squeezes and strokes him, Optimus leans back in to lick the other side of Arcee’s spike. His faceplates heat further when the femme grasps their helms and guides their rhythm- having them move up and down her spike in sync.

"Suck," Arcee instructs them, and the two mechs seal their lips against her spike- their faceplates nearly touching. "Frag," the femme hisses, thrusting into their mouths now. 

Groaning, Smokescreen bucks his own hips into the Prime’s hand, and Optimus realizes that he’d stopped stroking the smaller mech’s spike. Squeezing it gently in apology, he strokes it faster than before. Smokescreen engulfs more of the side of the femme’s spike in his mouth, and his lips contact the Prime’s.

A muffled gasp comes from Arcee before she grabs the back of their helms and presses them closer together. Smokescreen takes it as his cue to somehow both kiss the Prime and suck Arcee’s spike, and Optimus is left struggling to multitask.

This is made more difficult when Smokescreen’s other hand shoots forward to wrap around his spike as well.

"Good boys," Arcee sighs, sliding her spike through their joined mouths at a leisurely pace as Smokescreen’s glossa stretches out beneath her spike.


End file.
